the_guardians_of_gahoole_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Plot and Setting of "Legend of the Guardians: A Legend Reborn"
Hello, owls, young, and old! For those of you who may know of my story I am currently working on, "Legend of the Guardians: A Legend Reborn", you may, or may not have realized that the setting does not take place in the Owl Kingdoms (Tyto, Ambala, The Beaks, ect.) Instead, it actually takes place miles, and miles away from those kingdoms. I'm here to clarify where this story takes place, and what will be going on, so here you go. It's been seven generations since the legendary Soren Alba became king of the mystical Great Tree of Ga'Hoole. However, shortly after he passed into Glamoura, the Owl Kingdoms went into a state of depression. With the Band, and the Chaw of Chaws gone, the Great Ga'Hoole Tree became a legend once more in the Owl Kingdoms, just as it was when Soren was an owlet. Eventually, as the stories began to wither away, the owls of Ga'Hoole left the Great Tree to live in the Owl Kingdoms, but shortly after Guardians began retiring, owls began leaving the kingdoms, attracted to new forests, new canyons, and overall, a new place to live. They wanted to forget about the legends, which eventually did become forgotten. However, some owls continued to tell the stories to their owlets, though the stories were now just bits, and pieces, and were usually missing a big part of the story. Ga'Hoole wasn't just a legend now. It was a forgotten legend, lost in time. However, seven long generations after the great King Soren, one family still strongly believes in the stories. These owls are the very descendants of Soren, telling their children, and their grandchildren the stories over, and over again, calling them by their true name, "legends" instead of stories. However, one owlet, born in the new Owl Kingdom of Arax, does more than just believe in the legends. She sees them in her dreams; she knows every detail of the forgotten legends; and what's even more mysterious, she is visited, and guided by the scroom of the greatest legendary owl the Owl Kingdoms has ever known: the legendary great King Soren Alba. Nyletak Sorenette Alba, born in the Owl Kingdom of Arax, knows everything there is to know about Ga'Hoole, and dreams of one day joining her long forgotten heroes. But one faithful night almost ruins her childhood when a group of vicious owls bearing metal masks attacked her family, and set fire to the kingdom. Fleeing from the ashy kingdom that was their home for so long, Nyletak, and her family finally settle in the Owl Kingdom of Nesro, miles from Arax, but home to the river known as Oceanhoole, which is rumored to lead to the old Owl Kingdoms, and thus leads to the Great Ga'Hoole Tree. Nyletak longs to follow the river, and find out if the story is true, but is now bound by strict rules ever since that fiery night. No one in the kingdom knows, or tells of the legends of the Guardians of Ga'Hoole, but when Nyletak meets a group of young owls, she changes the kingdom. As the stories begin to spread like wildfire, Nyletak is happy once more in her new home. But when things seem perfect, it happens again. Once again, the metal masked owls attack, this time kidnapping Nyletak's family, as well as many other owls in the kingdom. With Nyletak, and her new friends, Sable, Elia, Mallory, John John, and Trinidad left, and no one else willing to go with them, they must make a decision: Find owls who know how to deal with these dangerous fiends, and wait for something to happen, or follow the Oceanhoole River in search of the legendary Guardians of Ga'Hoole, who may or may not exist anymore? Hope you guys are looking forward to this story. Come, and fly with Nyletak, and her friends, and discover if the Owls of Ga'Hoole still live. Category:Plots Category:Settings Category:Fanfictions